


Falling

by rafaelboba



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cheesy, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, My First Fanfic, idk what else to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:03:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rafaelboba/pseuds/rafaelboba
Summary: The only falling Barba should be doing is falling for Sonny.





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> For barisiofficial on tumblr  
> Sorry it's so short

“Merry Chri—” Sonny walked into the office and found Barba sprawled on the floor, glaring at the offensive folder he slipped on. Sonny let out a chuckle, alerting Barba to the fact that someone had witnessed his mishap.

  
“Are you going to help me or are you just going to stand there and gawk at me?” Barba grumbled. Sonny opened his mouth, ready to sassily respond but thought better of it upon receiving the infamous Barba glare. He quickly offered his hand to Barba and pulled him off the floor. Warmth flooded through Sonny as he stared at Barba’s hand in his and his thumb grazed the prominent vein on Barba’s hand.

  
Barba quickly slipped his hand out of Sonny’s and walked towards his desk, trying to put some space between him and the detective. Sonny, upon realizing how awkwardly intimate that gesture was, blushed a bright red and intensely examined the floor, wishing he could fall right through it. It was only when Barba cleared his throat that Sonny snapped from his embarrassed, borderline inappropriate thoughts.

  
“So why are you here, Detective?” Barba nonchalantly asked as he looked through his files, pretending nothing had happened.

  
“Needed to drop this off,” Sonny responded, his accent thicker than usual, holding up a file. Barba sighed and walked over, taking the file from Sonny. Barba’s fingers accidentally brushed Sonny’s and his heart skipped a beat. Sonny resisted the desire to grab Barba’s hand and never let go.

  
“You know you could’ve just faxed it over. No need to hand it to me personally.” Barba said.

  
“Then who would’ve helped you get off the floor, Counselor?” Sonny teased. His remark was met with an eye roll and a sigh. “My shift is over and I thought I could drop by with the file. Actually surprised you’re working on Christmas. Thought you would’ve gone yachting with your friends or something.”

  
“It’s too cold for yachting and there’s plenty to keep me occupied with here.” Barba said, gesturing towards the papers scattered across his desk. “Well, if that’s it...I have a lot to do and I’m sure you have better things to do on Christmas than keeping a grouchy ADA company.”

  
Sonny nodded and walked slowly towards the door. Before he reached the door, he abruptly turned around.

  
“Yes, Detective?” asked Barba with a raise of his eyebrow.

  
“Would you—would you like to have dinner with me tonight? My ma packed a bunch of food for me from last night and I doubt I could finish it all by myself.” Sonny bit his lip and nervously played with his cufflinks as he waited for an answer.

  
Barba froze and his eyes widened. Silence stretched between them for several seconds and Sonny squared his shoulders, waiting for the inevitable rejection. “What, like a date?”

  
“Uh...yes? Or it could just be a friendly dinner between two colleagues...”

  
“Alright.” Barba replied. Sonny looked up in shock and searched Barba’s eyes for any hints of teasing. “What better way to spend Christmas than a date with one of New York’s finest?”

  
Sonny flashed a huge grin, showing off both of his dimples. “You won’t regret it Counselor! My ma makes the best Italian food in New York!”  
“I’m already starting to regret it. Do you call all your dates ‘Counselor’?” Barba smirked.

  
“Rafael.” Rafael’s eyes softened as Sonny reverently whispered his name for the first time.

  
A few minutes later, Rafael and Sonny walked out of 1 Hogan Place. Sonny’s hand suddenly covered Rafael’s much larger one. “What are we, in middle school?” Rafael asked, holding up their clasped hands.

  
“Wouldn’t want you falling down again, Counselor!” Sonny winked. Rafael looked ready to object but glanced down at their intertwined hands, and squeezed Sonny’s hand. An amused and affectionate smile spread across Rafael’s face. Sonny had never looked more beautiful to him than in that moment, with his brilliant, shining blue eyes, his reddened cheeks, and his bright smile.

  
“Come on! It’s cold and I’m starving!” Sonny’s voice snapped Rafael out of his daydream and they continued walking down the street, hands held tightly together and the snow softly swirling around them.


End file.
